


Thunderstorm

by Melime



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: All those years later, thunderstorms still made her think of Urbosa.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19
Collections: femslashficlets





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tempestade de raios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815450) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #042 - weather.

There was a thunderstorm.

So familiar, even now. The world might have changed, but the weather was still the same.

The sky exploded with electricity, leaving the air with that faint ozone smell.

It made her think of Urbosa, it always made her think of Urbosa, even after all those years.

Zelda was still alive and Urbosa wasn't. They would never again have their picnics, Zelda would never again sleep on her lap, so comfortable in the other's presence, she would never hear Urbosa laugh again.

It wasn't fair, but such was her life.

There was much she didn't understand before, she was so young, and her training was almost the only thing in her mind. She didn't even understand her own feelings then, but she did now.

Only it was now too late.

Urbosa had long since died, and all Zelda had to remember her by were the thunderstorms.


End file.
